


To be Forgotten

by kimkatistrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Other, Romance, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkatistrash/pseuds/kimkatistrash
Summary: Frisk left and with them left a hole in so many people's lives. The monster kind knew with their king dead, thier queen returned, and the lessons the human left; they had to do better. But you came along, will their mean streak kill you? Being a human female with no memory surely didn't help by the matters, especially when you came across the inquisitive skeletons.ALSO: NOT MY ART FOR THE COVER. The rightful owner is itshouldbecanon on deviant art! Please check them out!!





	To be Forgotten

Blinking your eyes open, you felt a sharp pain in the back of your head. Grunting, you struggled to get up. Ignoring the ache of your body, pleading for you to stay still, you stood up. It was mostly dark to where you couldn't see, except for the few days of sun shining down. There you found the patch of golden flowers that you were standing on. You saw a red door way up ahead, looming with more darkness. Despite your dizziness, you decided to look up, finding a hole filled with sunshine at least three stories high. How you survived that fall even with flowers, you never knew.  

Having no choice but to walk forward, unease filled your gut. You stepped toward it slowly bracing your arms in front of you, as if you were meeting your doom; silly as it was. After what felt like a  century your hands met the red stone. You felt the roughness of the stone as you tried to find the handle to open it. You searched and searched, not willing to give up but not finding what you needed. Your head begun to swim so much that you decided it would be best to take a break. You leaned against the door heavily as if it was your best friend. 

Suddenly, the door gave way causing you to fly forward on the ground with a "oomf". You laid there feeling every cell in your being scream out. You didn't go as unscathed as you previously thought you had. Not wanting to move you decided to study the dirt. It was unusually red, as if there had been blood stained into the ground. You shuddered painfully. It could be your blood next. 

"Howdy!", a small squeaky tone  chirped. 

Begrudgely, you pushed yourself up to look for the source of voice you had heard. As you did so, your eyes met a small yellow pedaled flower with a kind smile. His eyes were dark and curious. His leaves curled up to help you. You staggered away a bit, certainly frightened. "Who- who are you", you croaked out. Finally realizing how dry your throat was, you gulped down saliva to help sooth the ache. You leaned up a red pillar that was convienently by you.  

"Oh right, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. And this-", he motioned all around him. "This is the underground."

You chuckled even in the defiance of your lungs. It felt awkward, for some reason you knew this not to be a dream. In a weird sense this felt normal and expected. As if you knew this was going to happen. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but it feels as if I'm dreaming.", you confessed unsure of what you were exactly saying. You didn't want to offend the cute flower but being confused took over the need for politeness. 

"Oh golly, have you never heard the tale?"

"Er what tale?" You confusion hit even further than before. 

"The undertale of course!", he exclaimed baffled. "You know, where monsters and humans fought, monsters ultimately losing and being thrown under here. Becoming very resentful and started hating humans?" You stared blankly as he railed on about the story. Noticing this he added, "none of this at all?!?"

You shook your head not knowing if had or not. Maybe you did? But you couldn't be too sure about it. This all made you more confused and feeling slightly dumb. You stared at your feet as if you were a child who just got in trouble for stealing a cookie when they knew they shouldn't have. In a way, you felt almost guilty about it. As if ignorance was the worst thing you ever done. 

However, Flowey soon became distracted as he claimed; "Oh goodness. I have not asked your name?" 

You flushed embarrassed and stared further at your feet. "I uh... don't know", you explained shortly. 

"You don't know your name?", he questioned bewildered.  You shook your head once more. 

"I actually don't remember anything about me...", you trailed off feeling even more humilated and stupid than ever.  

"Well why don't we give you a name?" You shot your head up so fast you began to become dizzy, although you ignored it. Stars danced in your e/c eyes. You've never been more excited in your life (that you know of). He chuckles at your excitement.

"How about Sunny?" You shook your head, not being too fond of the name. "Dusty?" You made a sound of disaprove. "Ok... Sona?" Your face twisted in disgust. He was really bad at names. This lead on for a while until he finally spoke up once more, "What do you feel about Nona?"

You squeaked with joy bending down to hug the monster, only to come across the problem of accidently crushing him. Instead you petted his petals lightly. He was taken aback by this, and slightly teared up. You instantly drawled back, "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He shook his head and giggles. "No you didn't upset me, you just remind me of a friend is all."  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

You laughed as Flowey kept amusing you with conversation as you two walked across more red flooring, finishing the last of the puzzles. What used to frighten soon became the norm and you even begun to like the color. You two suddenly stopped in front of a small cozy red house with a bare tree in front. The old cobble stone seem to break in certain places due to the lack of care given to it. The walls you could tell were filled with dust and cobwebs in cracks. The building although still seemed very quaint to you. 

"We can rest here for the day", Flowey cooed as he adjusted himself on your shoulder. The two of you figured it was easiest for the both if he wrapped around you.  You gave your approval to his statement, ready to rest your aching body. "I can see if there is any pain killers, you look worse than when I first met you." 

"Oh thanks Flowey, I hadn't noticed. Probably because I fell three stories down", you pointed out lightheartily. He laughed from your sarcasm and tried to apologize while holding in any more laughter. You decided you liked Flowey, monster or not he was good company. The kind that lightened your mood even at troubling times. 

You opened the rusted red door with a squeak, darkness again ravaged around you. Your lips quiver in fear, feeling hyper aware around your surroundings. You looked over at Flowey and he too had a strained expression. You were not sure about him, but you could not anything but the flower. You gulped as you tiptoed in as quietly as possible. Hearing rats scatter around you, you jumped back, accidently knocking over something. Suddenly a loud crash of glass broke the silence. 

"Who the hell is in here?!?", a rough low tone snapped. He seemed very angry and unapologetic by the sounds of it. Like the kind of guy who beat up anyone if they dared to question him. The kind of guy you assumed who never take anything from anyone. The one who was the boss. 

Soon after the lights went on and there stood on front of you a skeleton. The floor was carpeted red and so were the walls. Although in the corner of your eye, you noticed the floor changed to wood. There was a black chair  behind the said skeleton as if He had just moved it there. He was about a foot taller than you, but not by much. His permanent  grin had one golden tooth along the rest, sharp as razors. His dark eye sockets had one white pupil and one red, the red of course matched his t-shirt which was covered mostly with a black jacket with a fluffy hood. His shorts also black but with a golden stripe on each of the legs. He cackled as he processed what was in front of him as well you did. 

You started to panic, not knowing what to do or say you looked at Flowey. However, his face twisted in vile anger at the skeleton. "Just what are you doing here bonehead?", he demanded. Confused and now scared you tried jumping away from the flower only to remember he is attached to you, so you stayed where you were. Silent as can be. 

The skeleton laughed once more, "I literally just asked you that." His demeanor was mean and cruel but when you looked at Flowey, so was his. You didn't know what to do in this situation. "Besides it's none of your business, weed." His words dripped with venomous hate you felt it cover the air, thickening the tension. 

"I'm not a weed!", Flowey yelled back. 

The skeleton opened his mouth to retort back but you stepped further to him, keeping Flowey on the other shoulder away from him; you outstretched your hand to him looking dead at him. Adrenalin rushed through your body as you visibly shook in your spot. "I s-s-see you t-two know each other, my name is Nona. I'm- uh new here?" Your voiced cracked at the end, making it noticeably clear you were frightened by the skeleton. You cringe inwardly, you hated being rude. Silence rang out in the small empty living room, making the atmosphere not only tense but awkward. 

"Are you on drugs or something", the skeleton offered briskly. 

"No you dipshit, she's not on drugs. She trying to be kind to you."

The skeleton then growled at the flower but took your hand, spatting him with an evil glare before solely turning his attention to you. "I still need to know the reason why you twos are here. I'm going to have report this back to boss. So who are ya and how did you get down here?" 

"Sense when did you start caring about your job", Flowey spat back. 

"I told you I don't have to explain anything to you!", the skeleton yelled.

You groaned and rolled your eyes. You already had a headache as it was but now it seemed to double.  "Listen you two cut it off already? I get it you don't like each other but we are literally getting nowhere!" The two of them looked at you in surprise, not expecting you again to get in the middle of their childish querell. You coughed  in a weird manner, your lip quivering again. Your head started to spin once again, probably due to the extra adrenalin in your body. You started to lose you balance. You tried to grip on the wall to continue the conversation with the two monster but soon found yourself on the floor. A shining light shone over your eyes as you heard muffled voices, only then to fade into black.


End file.
